Rainy Goodbyes
by Kyuuzie
Summary: 'The rain fell down lightly onto the earth. Starscream crouched behind the gravestone, watching Megatron and Optimus battle it out' - Character Death, Slash - MegaScream, AU, Human TF!


**My first (human) Transformers fic!**

**Hope you enjoy... Even though I cried whilst writing it...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Transformers :)**

* * *

The rain fell down lightly onto the earth. Starscream crouched behind the gravestone, watching Megatron and Optimus battle it out. He had just about stopped himself from crying out and rushing out to help him, 'No matter what,' He whispered to himself, 'I will not go out there...'

He never knew he would leave the safety of the grave, going out there and making the largest sacrifice of his life.

They were both breathing quite heavily and glaring at each other. They didn't move, blood running in rivulets, their shirts torn. Megatron's usually ordered hair was messy and tangled, still running to his shoulders. He had a large wound on his shoulder, running from the top of his left and down his arm. He knew it would scar, but it wouldn't make a difference to the many that he already had. Megatron had been wearing a pair of stylishly ripped jeans, which had now been torn several more times, some tears showing blood, whilst others bruised skin. He also had been wearing a clean white top when he had taken out Starscream. Now, it was stained with grass and blood, the right arm destroyed revealing a large, darkening, gruesome bruise. He licked at a wound on his lip before smirking at Optimus who stood across from him.

Optimus looked no better than Megatron. His short, spiky, blue-tipped hair had been flattened - by the rain or blood, Starscream did not know. His red shirt was torn, the buttons near to the top had been ripped off, and only the bottom three were remaining. The blue jeans were ruined. Blood, grass and mud had been splattered all over them. They were torn 3/4 down the leg and several smaller cuts had made themselves known. He had a large gash beneath his eye and his arms were littered with smaller bruises. He scowled at his half-brother before charging at him again.

He grabbed onto Megatron's collar, throwing him near to Starscream, almost smashing into the gravestone he was hidden behind. Luckily, Megatron only had eyes for his younger half-brother and immediately got up and charged at Optimus again. However, Optimus was ready and grabbed Megatron into a headlock. He struggled furiously for a few moments as the arm got tighter and tighter, until it was too difficult to breath. He bit into Optimus' arm, bringing blood to the surface, but the younger kept the arm in place, choking him further. Soon, Megatron stopped his struggles and Optimus dropped him. He lay on the ground; face first, his eyes closed. Optimus turned away, looking around to see if anyone had seen the two of them.

Megatron was still alive, and just used the act of being limp to get Optimus to let go of him. But even though he wasn't dead, his life seemed to flash before his eyes...

_The times with Starscream..._

The training sessions...

His friends, gang members... His mother...

One last image ran through his mind. Starscream, standing outside with him, and watching the stars...

**-Flashback-**

_Starscream slid out of the car, his thin frame allowing him more grace than the other lug getting out the car. He rolled his eyes fondly at Megatron, taking a few steps towards their destination before a hand tugged his own back._

_"Wait for a moment, Screamer."_

_Starscream immediately blushed. There was no reason behind that nickname. Megatron had just chosen it for him. "How many times do I have to tell you to not-?"_

_"Not call you that. I know, but it suits you well, does it not? After all, you do scream quite the bit..." Megatron smirked at the smaller figure, wrapping his arms around him before pecking him on the cheek._

_Starscream allowed that small sign of affection before pushing away from Megatron, smugly smiling whilst walking up the hill. "Were we not here for something, Oh Mighty Leader?" He said sarcastically. They both knew that they weren't, but saying that there was some errand helped hide something._

_Megatron huffed before quickly overtaking Starscream on his way up the hill. He reached the top, lending a hand to Starscream before showing him what he had wanted to show him. "Look up" He murmured in his ear._

_Starscream gasped in awe. He had always been fond of the stars, finding them fascinating and exhilarating to see. For Megatron to take him to see this... It was amazing._

_"Megatron..." He looked back at the taller male, to see him staring up at the stars, although his eyes would revert back to Starscream every once in a while. "It's beautiful..."_

_Megatron sighed, wrapping his arms around Starscream from behind. "You are..."_

_Starscream blushed heavily; considering removing Megatron's arms from around him but a cold wind blew, making him snuggle into the surprising warmth. He sighed before speaking again._

_"Jetfire and I have talked often about seeing the stars... We thought that it would be amazing; to be out in space, I mean. I wanted to see them for such a long time; I suppose that my wish... just became a fantasy..."_

_Megatron kissed him on the cheek again, making the smaller blush as they had never had that much contact before. "I am sure that you will see the stars, if you believe it..."_

_"But this was enough!" Starscream said, looking up at the skies again. "This looks so close. I feel like I could touch them if I tried."_

_Megatron looked down at Starscream before nodding to himself. He took one arm away from his waist before placing it beneath his chin. He tilted Starscream's head up before moving forward himself. He looked down into nervous eyes surrounded by a blushing face before placing their lips together. They remained like that for a while. It was a kiss with the innocence of children, the passion of long-lived lovers, and the shyness of newly-met couples. They remained that way for a while before parting, looking at each other._

_Starscream licked his lips, tasting the other. "Thank you, Megatron..."_

**-End Flashback-**

If Megatron had to die at that specific moment, he knew that he would die happily. His hand strayed to his pocket. He knew that this would always be something of a last resort kind of thing, and in that moment, it was his last resort.

Megatron fingered the outline of the finely crafted dagger in his pocket before pulling it out. He got up wearily to his knees behind Optimus, and stabbed it into his thigh. Pulling it out, he stabbed it in again, tearing it out before landing on all fours to regain his breath. Optimus fell to the ground in pain, gripping his bleeding leg with agony and screaming to the skies.

Soon, Optimus had fallen silent and Megatron had regained his breath. He stood up, his chest tightening as he watched his younger brother, his leg bleeding sluggishly. The wound was made to injure not kill, and the younger of the two had passed out from the pain.

Or, he thought that he was.

Optimus, with what little energy he had at the moment pulled out a revolver and aimed it at the back of Megatron. Megatron couldn't see it, because he had his back turned, about to walk back to his base. The man seemed too preoccupied to pay attention to Optimus.

Optimus scowled at Megatron. "It's your fault mum left..."

Megatron turned around in surprise, as to hear Optimus speak -

*BANG*

But soon after, the loud bang had pierced his eardrums. The whole area was silent after that one shot. It was as though the bullet had cut through the silence completely.

When he had turned, he almost regretted it. That one scene would forever be in his memory...

"STARSCREAM!" He screamed out as loud as his voice would allow and threw the dagger he held in his hand to the ground.

Starscream had blocked the attack that Optimus had fired. He was bleeding too heavily, but Megatron didn't care. He rushed over to the smaller, who was still standing, although more in shock than of resilience, and caught him as he fell. Kneeling on the ground, he placed Starscream's head on his lap, brushing away white hair from his forehead. Rivulets of blood seeped in between Megatron's fingers from where he kept them placed on the wound, trying to get the bleeding to stop. But it was too deep, too near to his heart.

Starscream looked up at Megatron. He could tell he was close to crying, his eyes were blurry. He bit his lip in pain as his fingers rushed up to clench at the wound, but found Megatron's hand instead. Blinking, he grabbed the hand tightly, trembling as the pain ran deeper. A horrible ache flooded his body and forced a groan from his throat. Panting, he closed his eyes, holding in a sob before looking back up at Megatron.

There was nothing more he could do.

Megatron's red eyes stared piercingly at him, before the hand stroking his hair cradled his cheek. Starscream leaned into the hand, sighing as the thumb brushed at the top of his cheek.

"I- I'm sorry, Meg-" He cut off, coughing and tasting the blood in his mouth. Not caring, he swallowed it. "I'm sorry, boss. I- I shouldn't-"

Megatron didn't answer, merely carried on stroking Starscream. He looked at the effeminate male, his eyes studying the pain on those features. He shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Starscream. I am the one who should be. I should not have told you where I was going."

Starscream's eyes had begun to cloud. The life was slowly draining from him. Seconds passed before either spoke again.

"T-There's nothing-"

"I know. I am staying with you." His hand reached up again to brush Starscream's hair. His lips hovered inches from Starscream's. He looked into the clouded eyes. "I am almost dreadfully sorry for loving you."

And their lips met.

Starscream groaned, letting his eyes shut. He felt the tongue massaging his own, before kissing Megatron back, reflecting the passion in his heart. Megatron purred, savouring the taste of Starscream and that of faint blood which stained his tongue and teeth. Pulling away, he felt and heard Starscream gasping for breath. He kissed him again, this time shorter. The kisses continued.

"I'm sorry." Starscream mumbled through the kisses "I should have listened and stayed..."

Megatron growled and shook his head. "Don't say that." He kissed the male beneath him harder. "Don't say that. Be quiet!"

Starscream whined before a scream of pain made its way through his mouth. Megatron immediately pulled away, knowing that there was no point in holding the wound. He knew that nothing could stop the blood flow, but he still felt like trying to stop it. The hand not covered in blood brushed away the tears running down Starscream's face before picking him up and laying him in his lap completely. Starscream's head rested on his uninjured shoulder and Megatron kept using his hand to run it through his hair. He listened, painfully, to the groans, whimpers and struggling breaths, hearing his love cling to life as hard as he could.

"M- Megat-tron..." He heard his name from those lips. Those sweet lips that would never respond to his again. "I- I love you..."

Megatron brought Starscream closer, holding him so that the smaller could hear his heartbeat in his passing. He had said that his heartbeat always calmed him. The breaths slowed, became more struggled...

In seconds, they were no more.

Nothing but a memory.

Starscream was still.

And the world crumbled.


End file.
